symphogear_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mayumi Schmidt
Mayumi Schmidt is the primary and main antagonist of'' Senki Zessho Symphogear MV. A half-German, Half-Japanese alchemist from unknown origin. Despite her child-like and innocent appearance, she is everything but: killing everyone and anything she believe is standing in her way. Mayumi also posses a fierce temper, similar to Haruna and Cagliostro. Towards the end of ''MV, and start of MVQ ''she becomes an official Symphogear User, specifically the inheritance of Airgetlám. Her theme colors are white and silver. Profile * Etymology '''Mayumi' (まゆみ) - means "true arrow" or "true bow" Schmidt (シュミット) - German surname translating to "Occupation". History Life in Japan Sent to Germany After being sent to Germany by her abusive mother, she `was welcomed into the arms of her warm and caring father. While in Germany, her father although fed her many lies, including the fact that all the one's she knew as I child were the only ones she could trust besides her own father and that the others, including her mother were bad and filled the earth terror and evil, with the only way to get rid of it all be the usage of alchemy to purge it all. Returning to Japan/Death of Kobayashi Family Battling Symphogear Powers and Abilities Alchemy Airgetlám Sei Gospella Airgetlám tron When becoming a Symphogear User, Mayumi's arsenal changes drastically the use of knives and whip-swords, producing a more exotic variant on Tsubasa's fighting style. SHOOTING♔PAWN - Shooting her Armed Gear into the sky, they then come down with trails of light similar to shoorting stars, stabbing anything in their path. SNEAKY♔BISHOP - Launching all knives from the opposite arm, Mayumi distracts her enemy. With the knives releasing a large cloud of light, with the large knife from the opposite arm Mayumi charges forth and slashes her opponent. Relationships Kobayashi Haruna - TBA Hikami Mizu '''- TBA '''Hikawa Sora - TBA Cagliostro '''- TBA '''Prelati - TBA Chinatsu Kiseki '''- TBA '''Hikawa Aster - TBA Quotes "Alchemy purges the world, my duty is alsmost complete!" - Episode 01 "Erasing you makes one less problem for me, allow me to do so!" - 'Episode 04 Songs Singles 'Hontokoto oie (本当のことを言え'' Tell the Truth'') Mahō Riyū (魔理由'' Magic Reason'') 'LIES LIES LIES ' Duets Group Songs Trivia *Mayumi shares some similarities with Maria: **Both had a baby sibling. **Both have a unique symbol in the names of their attacks († for Maria,♔ for Mayumi). ** Both were antagonists before becoming good later on. **Both are foreign (Maria being Yugoslavian, Mayumi being half-German) *Like Kanade, her character song does not have the name of her relic in its title. *Even though Mayumi isn't an actual Symphogear User, she has an actually battle song genre: mix of Classical and R&B. **This changes as of Senki Zesshou Symphogear MVQ. ''Although her battle song genre isn't a genre itself but a fusion of two. *Her attacks are named after chess pieces and phrases relating to said board game. *Mayumi was supposed to become a Gear User but for an unknown reason, when she was injected with LiNKER nothing happened. They eventually believed she was incapable of becoming a Symphogear User. *Mayumi appears to have a past involving Kobayashi Haruna and Hikami Mizu. *Despite her companion being a clone of Shirabe Tsukuyomi, she despises the real one. *Despite being left-handed, when she uses alchemy, she mostly uses her right hand. **Between MV'' and MVQ, Mayumi is shown to be ambidextrous. Gallery Little Mayumi.png|Mayumi as a child Mayumi.png|Little Mayumi Meet Mayumi.jpg|Mayumi upset Mayumi MV.jpg|LiNKER not working 20180104 004947.jpg|Mayumi in her Gear, as drawn by Ezzie Category:Antagonist Category:Evil turn Good Category:Protagonist Category:Custom Character Category:Symphogear User